Old Videos
This is a collection of all the videos that were shot before Strikethrough 8 started focusing on making short sketch comedy. These videos were completely improvised and usually lasted between 20 to 60 minutes. The Dangerusque Collection Dangerusque: The Motion Picture (Circa 2004) - After his father was brutally murdered by an evil scientist, Vladimer Usque-a-nartamathon decided to rise up and seek vengeance. He is trained by a quirky kung fu master who is only called by as the 'Training Master'. When the training is complete Vladimer dons the name 'Dangerusque' who is sensual, sexual and ribonucleical. He enters the evil scientist's fortress and attempts to get his revenge. He ultimately succeeds in this but not before the scientist has his mask removed to reveal that he was the training master who taught Dangerusque everything there was to know about kung fu. Starring: Justin Cauti, Mitchell Bosecke, Shayn Bruney and James Wilkinson. Dangerusque 2: Two Bullets and One Waffle (Circa 2004) - Dangerusque has been living the high life recently because nothing seems to be able to bring him down. That is until he fails to arrest The Incredible Sponge and gets the crap kicked out of him. This causes the Boss of Dangerusque Headquarters to give Dangerusque a partner much to his chagrin. His partner is Greg and the two don't get off well at the beginning. When they learn that The Panda has resurrected Hitler from the grave to get revenge the two must act together to stop him. Starring: Justin Cauti, Mitchell Bosecke, Shayn Bruney and James Wilkinson. Dangerusque 2.5: The Legend of the Lost Lagoon (Circa 2005) Dangerusque 3: The Disease of Machinery (Circa 2006) Training Master: How I Conquered Lime Disease (Circa 2005) On his way home Avery Tomato witnesses somebody get murdered by a brutal mafia boss. Witnessing this murder inspires Avery to rise up and learn how to defend himself and others. After enough training Avery joins up with his best friend and the two attempt to stop the ruthless and seemingly unstoppable mafia boss. Starring: Mitchell Bosecke, Justin Cauti, James Wilkinson and Eric Leonhardt. The Boss: Would You Build Me a Rainbow? (Circa 2005) This movie tells the tragic story of Yerrick Yussoupov, the Boss of Dangerusque Headquarters. The story starts with him and his then best friend Egor Rasputin fighting in a war together. When a bomb goes off killing Egor, Yerrick mourns the loss of his friend. Yerrick is then hired for DHQ and works alongside Rusty Bridges, their first mission hits a bit close to home and Yerrick finds out that Egor is back for revenge. Starring: James Wilkinson, Justin Cauti, Mitchell Bosecke and Eric Leonhardt. Rusty Bridges: How to Float a Sinking Turtle (Circa 2005) Toots and Delight and the Case of the Ghostly Cottonwoods (Circa 2006) Electron 1 (Circa 2006) Electron 2 (Circa 2006) Electron 3 (Circa 2007) Channel 17 News Collection February (Circa 2005) March/April (Circa 2005) Heroes Collection Issue One (Circa 2006) Issue Two (Circa 2007) FAW Collection Episode One (Circa 2005) Other Videos The Lottery (Circa 2006) The Exuberant Files (Circa 2005)